Kim Possible: Episode Fanfiction
by SeaJade
Summary: Kim possible and Ron Stoppable are back for another adventure. Drakken has a new plot to take over the world, and Kim is the only one who can stop him! No one can stop the teen hero or her sidekick...or can they?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary day at Middleton High School. The hustle and bustle of the teenage

students filled the corridors and campus...except for room 12. Room 12, the dreaded detention room, was filled with "that group" of Middleton High's students. Ron Stoppable was one of those students.

"...all started with that one look in ninth grade...," Ron was explaining to his detention buddies.

"STOPPABLE! DETENTION IS A PERIOD OF QUIET SUFFERING! THERE WILL BE NO TALKING! Unless you want more homework...," The resident dictator and substitute teacher Steve Barkin added with a malicious smirk.

"N-no Mr. Barkin, I was just..." Ron started to say.

"That's an extra page of homework for you, Stoppable." Mr. Barkin smiled.

"But I was just-" Ron started again.

"And that's another."

"Oh, com-"

"Your on a role Stoppable, that's another."

Ron sat back in his chair and glared at his substitute teacher.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the gym...

"Go! MadDogs! Go, go! MadDogs!" The cheerleaders were practicing their cheering skills for the up and coming game. Stunts, far from the level of the ordinary high school cheerleader, were being pulled off. After a triple, reverse back flip, a redheaded teen launched herself and landed at the top of the pyramid right as the cheer ended. She nimbly sprung down onto the ground.

"Good job today guys. Well, that's a wrap. See you all Monday," she said as she wiped the sweat off with her towel.

The cheerleaders all said their goodbye's and went their separate ways. "Well, that's weird," the red-headed cheer captain thought, "Bonney didn't say anything or do anything out of line today...I wonder if she is o.k..." But before she could finish her thought, a familiar beeping sound came from her backpack.

The teen pulled out a small, blue device, called the Kimunicator, and turned it on. "What's the sitch, Wade?" She asked.

A young, somewhat obese boy appeared on the screen. "Hey Kim, is this a good time?"

"Never better, cheerleading just ended," Kim said.

"Great, cause I've found a very strong energy reading. I think something may be up." Wade typed in something onto one of his many computers. "Here, I'm sending you the coordinates."

A map popped up on the screen with a distinct red dot over... "Panama?" asked Kim.

"Apparently, could you check it out?" asked Wade. "I've already prepared a ride for you, it should at the school very soon."

Kim smiled, "Thanks, you rock as always Wade, on my way."

Kim stopped at room 12 and opened the door. "Mr. Barkin, I need take Ron-"

"POSSIBLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DURING THIS TIME OF SUFFERING? YOUR TEEN HERO SAVING THE WORLD ROUTINE IS NOT AS IMPORTANT AS DETENTION! Oh, unless you wanted to join us..." Mr. Barkin added with another malicious smirk.

"No way, cheerleader's don't get detention! But I do need Ron, we have a mission." explained Kim.

"No one gets out of detention on my watch, Possible." growled the substitute teacher.

"But- Oh no! It's DNAmy!" Kim gasped in fear.

"Whose that?" Barkin blinked.

Kim facepalmed, "The girl that turned you into a mutant naked mole rat."

Barkin jumped up and hid underneath his desk while yelling "EVERYONE DOWN!"

"Come on Ron! Let's go!" Kim ran and grabbed her sidekick by the shirtsleeve.

"But K.P., what about DNAmy?" Ron said looking around.

Kim rolled her eyes, "That was a distraction. Come on!"

Ron stood there for a second, "A distra- Oh a distraction! Nice one K.P.!"

"A DISTRACTION!" Yelled Mr. Barking from under his desk.

"Eep!" squeaked Ron, "Hey see ya guys! Gotta go!"

Kim and Ron raced out of the room, and as ran down the hallway, they heard a ominous, "POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE!," follow them as they made their escape.

* * *

*Sorry for it being so short, so I'll try to start making them longer. But hey, if this intrigued you, feel free to review!

**Sorry for the grammar, please, if anything stands out, let me know so I can start to make corrections. Thank you.

Ciao,

SeaJade


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaand Chapter 2 is up!

* * *

Soon, Kim and Ron were heading towards Panama in the helicopter of one of the many people Kim had saved in the past.

"Thanks Mr. Gonzalez for giving us this ride." Kim said as she buckled on her parachute.

"No problem, this is the least I could do after you saved me when I fell down the Grand Canyon!" Mr. Gonzalez into his microphone.

Kim finished suiting up, "It was just a little free fall and quick hair dryer grappling action, so not the drama. Ready to go Ron?"

Ron gave the thumbs up and jumped off the plane after Kim. Then he instantly regretted it. "I FORGOT TO PUT MY PARACHUTE ON!" He screamed as he fell.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Kim yelled, positioning her body so she fell closer to Ron.

"AHHHHH KIM HELLLPP!" Ron screamed as he plummeted towards his doom.

Kim reached out and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close, "Hold on!" she instructed.

Ron's grip tightened and she pulled her parachute. Somehow, the chute was able to hold both of their weight and they made it safely to the ground.

Once they hit the ground, Kim glared at Ron, who said, "What? They had nachos back there! They were just so good I totally forgot, they were really good! Just ask Rufus," and then to Rufus, "Weren't they buddy."

As is if on cue, a pink naked mole rat popped out of one of Ron's pant pocked with cheese all over his mouth and squeaked "Cheeese" while patting his belly.

Ron gestured at Rufus and gave Kim a "see" look. Kim just rolled her eyes, "Come on, we got to find that energy signature."

* * *

"Here Wade, are you sure?" asked Kim into her Kimunicator.

"Positively, the energy signature is definitely coming from that giant pile of rocks right in front of you," responded Wade.

Ron walked up to it and put his hand on it, "Are you sure, this looks like, well, a regular pile of rocks to me." Rufus grunted in agreement.

Suddenly, the section of rock gave way and Ron lost balance and fell inside a hidden doorway.

"Told ya," Wane smirked at Ron.

"Thanks Wane, you totally rock...uh, no pun intended," Kim replied as she shut off the Kimunicator.

The duo walked inside a bit, getting somewhat lost in all the twists and turns of the interior. "O.k. Ron, we don't know what we are up against, so keep quiet." Kim whispered.

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch..._

"What? I need my snackage like every...five minutes. Besides, its not like were going to get caught cause of a little crunching."

Suddenly alarms blared and they were surrounded by evil looking henchmen. Kim smirked at Ron who dropped his bag of mini corn dogs and fell to the ground yelling, "WHHHHYYYYY, mini-corn dogs, you have betrayed me!" Both Ron and his rodent wiped tears from their eyes.

The henchmen sprang at Ron and Kim, but Kim sprang into action. Dodging, weaving, jumping, kicking, and punching her way through the hoard of evil baddies. Soon the sounds of fighting stopped and Kim stood next to Ron, surrounded by a bunch of unconscious henchmen.

"Well, at least we know who were dealing with," Kim said as she patted her hands together.

"Who?" Ron asked with his mouth full of mini corn dogs.

"Seriously, red and black suits, sunglasses, not necessarily in the best of shape? Doesn't ring a bell?" Kim asked.

Ron thought for a moment, "Hmmm, let's see...nope can't think of anyone."

Rufus crossed his arms and nodded his head, "Nope, uh-uh."

Kim shook her head and Ron asked, "Well, who is it?"

Kim looked at Ron and said, "Drakken."

Ron blinked, "Oh...yeah, I was totally going to say that!"

"Uh-huh," Rufus nodded his head.

* * *

Well, sorry guys, it's about the same length as the other one...but I will try!

Anyway, reviews are appreciated.

Ciao,

SeaJade


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Ron finally made their way to the central command room. How did they know that? There was a central command module, easy.

They looked inside the room to see a bunch of red minions running all over the place, and a blue man in the center giving directions.

"See, it's Drakken." Kim told Ron.

"I knew that," Ron said stubbornly.

They stayed along the edge of the room clinging to the shadows.

"Shego!" Drakken yelled, "Where are you? It is almost time to use the germicus infecticator!"

Kim turned to Ron, "What's the germicus infecticator, and yeah, where is Shego?"

Ron eye's widened at something behind the teen hero. Kim turned around to come face to face with a boot. The last thing she heard as she went down was, "Hi, Princess."

* * *

"Oooh, I can't wait!" said a somewhat high male's voice, "Only three percent left and then the world will be mine!"

"You know Drakken, I thought for sure that this would turn out like just another one of your plans and princess over there would put a stop to it. Now, however, it looks like you might actually pull this off," said a mildly impressed female's voice.

Kim Possible opened her eyes. She was bound to a solid rock wall by metal bands around her wrists and ankles. Kim looked up to see a blue man in a blue lab coat talk to a woman dressed in green and black.

_It looks like they haven't realized that I'm awake yet, _thought the famous teen, _I got to free myself and put a stop to Drakken's plans before it is too late!_

Kim looked to the side and whispered, "Ron!" However, he wasn't there. So, she looked to the other side. Ron still wasn't there.

Before Kim could think of where Ron might be, Kim heard Drakken say, "Oh goody! It looks like our audience is finally awake! Finally Kim Possible, you will soon see that you are and always were powerless to stop me!"

"If I always was so powerless, then why have I always been able to stop you?" retorted our favorite female crime fighter.

"I just wasn't trying the other times," Drakken said.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Suuure."

"SHEGO!" Drakken whined, "Make her play fair!"

Shego smiled, "With pleasure."

Shego moved closter to Kim, green aura surrounding her gloved hand. However, before she could take more than three steps, Drakken stopped her,

"Wait!" He cried, "Where is that insufferable sidekick who is always with her? What was his name? Arnold?...Tim?...Roland? Hmm, that one sounds about right..."

"Sorry Doctor Drakken," said Shego, "Once I caught little Kimmy here, he bolted."

Drakken shrugged, "Well, if he is going to be a coward, continue on."

Shego turned back towards Kim, eyes filled with malicious intent. She took another three steps and then,

"Shego!" exclaimed the blue doctor.

Shego turned around, "What Drakken?"

Drakken crossed his arms, "Are you using Wi-fi right now?"

"You stopped me to ask me THAT?" Shego said exasperated.

"Well, the germicus infecticator is still on ninety-seven percent complete, is really slow. So, if you're using Wi-fi, turn it off so that it can charge faster!" Explained the self proclaimed doctor.

Shego facepalmed, "Of all the things to run your doomsday device on, you chose Wi-fi? And to answer you question, yes, I am downloading some tunes so your just going to have to be patient."

"Sheeeego!" complained Drakken, "I'm the boss here and I want you to stop using your Wi-Fi!"

"Why don't you tell all of your other henchmen to stop using it instead of me? If all of them stop using it then it will have a better effect than if it is just me," said Shego.

Drakken slapped his fist into his palm, "You're right!"

Drakken then ran over to the central command module and pressed a button. A silver mike came out of an opening that had appeared. Keeping his finger on the button Drakken said into the mike, "Attention all underlings, I Doctor Drakken, command you to turn of all Wi-Fi that you are using...NOW!"

After his speech, Drakken walked back over to Kim and Shego, "There," he said, "Now nothing will stop me! You may continue Shego."

"Finally," Shego said.

Shego took another three steps before,

"SHEGO!"

This time, Shego lost patience, she whipped around and yelled, "WHAT!?"

Doctor Drakken looked around, "Wasn't me."

"UP HERE!"

Drakken, Shego, and Kim all looked up to see Ron, standing on a support beam near the ceiling, with Rufus on his shoulder.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed.

"DON'T TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER SHEGO, OR YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSER TO ME!" yelled Ron.

"First off," Shego started, "You don't have to yell, I can hear you just fine, second off, me answer to you? You're joking right?"

"Oh," said Ron in his normal voice, "and yes, you'll have to answer from me, Ron Stoppable!"

Drakken pounded his fist into his hand again, "Ah, that's what it was, Shawn Calmable, no wait, Lawn Mowable, GRAHHH!"

Shego ignored Drakken and took one step forward, "Oh, yeah, I just took a step, whatcha gonna do about it?"

Ron pulled out a hairdryer similar to Kim's, "Thi-AAGHHHH!"

The support beam that Ron was standing on suddenly broke and sent Ron and Rufus straight towards the floor. As Ron fell, flailing, towards the floor, his hairdryer grappling hook shot out and nestled in a crack on the lair's stone walls. This made Ron stop falling and start swinging, until he crashed face first into Drakken's central control module.

Shego, Drakken and Kim flinched as Ron made contact with the machine. Shego was the first to break the silence, "Drakken, I really hope that central control thingy isn't fragile, cause that sure would have broken something."

Drakken puffed up his chest, "Haha Shego, watch and learn! That central control module is made from inquius metalica, so of course it's not going to break that easily."

Shego gave a confused look, "inquiriar what?"

"Inquius metalica," Drakken re-said, "Argh, really hard stuff."

Shego nodded, "Oh, why didn't you say that before?"

Before Drakken could respond however, they all heard a low moan come from the direction of the fallen Ron.

"Ron!" Kim yelled, "Are you ok?"

Ron let another groan out before grabbing his head with his hand, and putting his hand on the central control module for support. Ron's head hurt so much that he didn't even realize that the hand was supporting him had pressed a button on the module.

However, a certain blue Doctor did, "Stop, don't move your hand!"

Ron looked over at him confused,

"This hand?" he asked while lifting his hand.

Doctor Drakken, fell to his knees at yelled at the sky, "NOOOOOO!"

Shego and Kim looked at Ron with fear, as Ron looked at the hand which he has just lifted, all of them wondering what horrors were about to befall them now that Ron had lifted his hand from the button.

* * *

Well, Chapter 3 done. Anyway please review, tell me what you think!

Good? ...Bad?...Somewhere in between?

Constructive criticisms always welcome!

Ciao,

SeaJade


End file.
